The prostate is a male reproductive gland, which is located below the bladder and adjacent to the rectum. A normal sized prostate gland is about the size of a walnut and encircles at least part of the urethra (which is the tube used to empty the bladder of urine). Fluid is produced by the prostate gland which then becomes part of the semen.
With age, the prostate gland may enlarge and ultimately block the urethra or bladder. This blockage can cause pain and difficulty in urination and sexual activity may be effected. While not malignant, this condition is called benign hyperplasia (hereinafter “BPH”), and may need to be corrected with surgery. Additionally, many of the symptoms of BPH are also symptoms of prostate cancer.
Prostate cancer is a disease manifested in malignant (cancerous) cells in the prostate tissues. This disease is found mainly in older men. Symptoms include, but are not limited to, weak flow of urine, interrupted flow of urine, frequent urination (especially at night), difficulty urinating, pain or burning during urination, blood in urine, blood in semen, pain in the back, hips or pelvis, and painful ejaculation.
There are several tests for detecting prostate cancer including but not limited to digital rectal examination, PSA test (a lab test that measures the prostate-specific antigen (hereinafter “PSA”) levels in a blood sample), transrectal ultrasound, and biopsy.
PSA is a substance produced by the prostate gland and is often found in increased amount in the blood of prostate cancer victims. Other reasons for elevated PSA levels include infection of the prostate, inflammation of the prostate, or BPH.
PSA levels of less than about 2 ng/ml are associated with a very low risk of cancer. PSA levels from about 4 to about 10 ng/ml are borderline. It is estimated that about 20% to about 30% of men with PSA levels in this range have prostate cancer. About 40% to about 60% of men with PSA levels greater than about 10 ng/ml, are estimated to have prostate cancer. Healthcare professionals usually follow up the PSA test with transrectal ultrasounds and/or biopsies.
Traditional Chinese Medicine (hereinafter “TCM”) does not usually address prostate cancer. See, e.g., Department of TCM Formulas, Beijing TCM University, ed. 195; Tang Tou Ge Jue Bai Hua Jie (Modern Chinese Version of Ancient TCM Formulas), p. 109-121, and 166-176 (Beijing, PRC); People's Hygienic Press; Shanghai TCM University ed. 1998; Fang Ji Xue (TCM Formulas), p. 98-107 (Hong Kong); Commercial Press; Lu, Henry C., 195 Chinese Natural Cure, p. 245-271 (Toronto); Black Dog & Leventhal Publishers; and Wang, Jinhong ed., Effective TCM Formulas for Neurological and Endocrinological Diseases, p. 237-240, and 280-295 (Jiangsu, PRC).
Other forms of medicine, other than TCM, utilize PSA levels to gauge levels of cancerous activity. TCM is only now beginning to examine liver and kidney system (including, but not limited to kidney, liver and gallbladder) and urinary system (including but not limited to urinary and reproductive organs) problems. These problems may be assessed through, but are not limited to, checking acupuncture points, pulse readings and physical examination of the tongue. Additionally, physical symptoms include but are not limited to swollen prostate and pain or burning during urination.
Conventional (non-TCM) prostate cancer treatments have undesirable side effects. These include but are not limited to incontinence and erectile dysfunction. Combining these side effects with the uncertain impact of treatment on the chance for survival, heightens the need for other treatment and prevention methods.
Prostate and urinary related problems such as, but not limited to, swollen or enlarged prostate, high PSA, pain and/or burning sensations during urination and prostate cancer may be prevented and/or treated by the present invention.